User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 1 Episode 4
(Gerald is taking a nap in his house in Champion City when bodyguards enter) Gerald: Wha? What are you doing in MY house? Rodrigo: Stella wants to see you. Plus we brought you this since your hunger level is probably below zero. (Gives him a porkchop) Gerald: Hunger? No. I last ate 2 hours ago. AND PORKCHOPS? Does it look like this is breakfast? It's in the afternoon, you stupid bodyguards! Rodrigo: But, you've been asleep for two days. Gerald: Wait, what? (Gerald is sent to the treasure hall) Stella: You finally made it! Gerald: Not before being pushed around by your dumb guards. Stella: Well, are you gonna go to more worlds? Gerald: Ugh. Fine. And why did the guards have to give me the food? I still have the sandwich from Episode 3. Stella: Oh. I do apologize. Now, we gonna get another assistant again? Preferably one we can push around? Gerald: Sure. (Teleports another random person to the treasure hall; it's Petra) Stella: Oh dear. Petra. Looks like we get to be your boss for the day. How humiliating it will be for you. Petra: What? I don't have to go! (Gerald puts her in a straitjacket and shoves her into the UFO) Gerald: Yes. You do. Petra: This is kidnapping! Stella: Maybe it is. Who cares? (Gerald drives the UFO) Petra: I should be in Beacontown right now. Gerald: Sorry. There's no Beacontown on my radar. Just Champion City and... Losertown. (Gerald and Stella high five) Petra: WILL YOU STOP WITH PUSHING JESSE DOWN AND JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY??? Gerald: WHAT DID YOU SAY??????? (Gerald shoots Petra in the shoulder) Petra: FINE! I'm sorry! (They teleport to another dimension) Stella: Huh? What dimension is this? Gerald: A dimension where... I really don't know. Guy: Hello there! Gerald: Hey- Guy: Are you and the blonde girl a couple? Just curious. Gerald: I'M SO SICK OF THIS!!! (Grabs the guy's hand and crushes) Guy: (Screaming and kicking) GET HIM OFF! (Gerald releases) Gerald: I only wanted some ketchup (sad face) Stella: There's ketchup on his hand. (They go to another world) (They land in the szechuan sauce world) Gerald: NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Stella: The lakes are Szechuan Sauce, the rivers are Szechuan Sauce, and the ground is... chicken. Gerald: (mines a chicken block, collecting 9 chickens) SZECHUAN TIME!! (He dips the chicken in the lake and eats it) Gerald: So... good... Stella: My turn. (Mines a chicken block) Petra: The heck is- (Stella eats the chicken with the szechuan sauce) Petra: Eh, what the heck... (Collects some chicken and eats it with the sauce) This is... THIS IS... ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!!!!!!!! Gerald: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY????? Stella: And Jesse calls me crazy. How could you not like this? Petra: Wait- Stella: Well, we're your bosses now. And we say, as punishment, you have to eat this- (Gives her chicken that is smothered in the sauce) Petra: Okay... fine... (eats it while gagging) Stella: Well I never. How could someone NOT like this? Gerald: I'D AGREE. Petra: Geez. Sorry. (They go to an emerald world) Stella: Treasures! (She scoops up some emeralds) Gerald: Okay... Petra: Is that... emerald armor? Emerald Man: Yes. It's the only set in the world. And everyone is wondering how to get it. Everyone who tries gets shocked to death! Isn't it terrifying? Stella: I want it! Petra: We can't get that! Gerald: (uses a machine to teleport it to them) Petra: Uhh... Gerald: I'm the smartest man in the universe. What did you expect? Petra: You are? Gerald: Of course I am! And with my help, Stella will be the smartest woman in the universe. My associate. My friend. My partner. Whatever. Stella: (under breath) "Your girlfriend" is a better term. Gerald: I. Heard. That. (Gerald throws a sword into her arm) Petra: Ow! Stella: Let's go, Gerald. (They leave without Petra) Petra: HEY! (Gerald teleports her to them) (They arrive in a hybrid between the Overworld, the Nether, and the End) Gerald: This is crazy! Stella: Are those Minecarts connected from side to side? (There are three of them) Gerald: A ROLLERCOASTER! No way! Petra: I hope you guys are brave enough! Gerald: Heh heh. IS THAT A THREAT? Petra: No! No! It's not a threat! Stella: Aw. Poor powerless Petra. Too afraid of Gerald. (Gerald and Stella hop into the Minecarts) Petra: Aw. The cute couple sitting next to each other. Gerald: Fine. Keep calling her my girlfriend. I might just forget to NOT push you out of the Minecart at the highest point. (The Minecarts go slow and almost reach the top until they down) Petra: (screaming) Stella: (half-scream) Gerald: (hands in the air) HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stella: Oh. I mean- (hands in the air) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The Minecart ride continues for 10 minutes) Petra: Ugh. (Throws up) Stella: Poor Petra. Can't handle a measly Minecart journey. I worry about you on your real adventures. Petra: Shut up. Gerald: Who wants to explore our final world? Stella: Yes! Gerald: Hey. Stella? Do you... uhh... do you want this? (Gives her the emerald armor) Stella: Oh. Yes. Sure. (She takes it) Gerald: Final world time! (They go to a world where everything is made of potatoes) Petra: What? Stella: Why? Gerald: Ugh. Fine. (They teleport back to Champion City) Stella: Get out, Petra! (Petra leaves) Gerald: Well, Stella. This has been... quite fun... but I'm afraid... Stella: What? Gerald: (Angry look) I'm afraid, we won't have any more adventures. Stella: What? Why? Are you ditching me? Was I being used? Gerald: Nope. Stella: I didn't want them to end already! I was getting cool treasures, and I thought that you though I was cool! Gerald: Oh. But you are cool. And you're only gonna get cooler. Stella: I... am? Gerald: Oh, but there's more. Our adventures are only just beginning. Tomorrow, your true task happens. We've been over this Stella. Tomorrow is Day Five... Category:Blog posts